Bodyguard
by Lightning Claire Farron
Summary: Lightning, sergent au service d'Amodar, rentre après une mission. Sur son chemin, elle croise un effrayant et puissant adversaire, blessée lors de sa mission précédente, elle engage le combat avec cet inconnu. Va t-elle le vaincre? Ou y succomber?
1. Chapter 1 partie 1

**Bodyguard**

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin :**

-sergent,le lieutenant Amodar vous recommande dans son bureau, c'est pour vous attribuer une mission

-très bien Raikes, merci, tu peux disposer.

-à vos ordres !

La soldat aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés descendant en cascade sur ses épaules et aux yeux émeraudes perçants disposa du bureau du sergent Lightning Farron . Le caporal Raikes était assez proche de Light, elles avaient un lien fort toutes les complicité inébranlable que même le doute et le mensonge ne pouvaient détruire . Elles semblaient se comprendre sans que les mots ne s'en chargent, atout majeur dans l'armée. La noiraude avait réussi à percer ses défenses, tellement que quelques railleries sortaient de temps à autre sans toutefois en ayant la peur de se faire tuer. Cependant cela n'empêchait pas le sergent de réprimander sa subordonnée quand la situation s'impose, et les réprimandes avec la femme aux cheveux roses ne sont pas des plus gentilles. Autant dire qu'il faut filer droit avec elle. Mais Raikes n'en avait pas peur, au contraire ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, elle aimait jouer avec la blonde. C'était un de ses passe-temps favori, au début, la blonde ne réagissait pas à ses avances car cela l'insupportait mais maintenant elle se prêtait au jeu et plutôt bien même.

Le bureau du sergent n'était pas immense, juste le strict nécessaire. C'était une pièce aux murs blancs mais aux meubles noirs, faisant ainsi contraste. Au milieu de la pièce, devant une grande baie vitrée se tenait un bureau fait de verre et d'acier sur lequel était posé des documents confidentiels, un ordinateur ainsi qu'un clavier rétro-projeté. Sur le bureau on pouvait aussi apercevoir plusieurs cadres, deux précisément : un avec pour photo le sergent et sa petite sœur Serah, la cadette souriait tandis que l'aînée essayait de garder un visage impassible mais ses joues rosies par la gène la trahissait. Un deuxième où les deux sœurs étaient là mais accompagnées du gang NORA constitué de Gadot, un grand gaillard à la peau foncée et à la crête rouge, de Yuj un homme aux cheveux ayant un penchant pour la mode, de Maqui, un petit blond technicien, de Lebreau, seule femme du groupe tenant un bar à Bodhum et de « ce crétin de Snow » selon Lightning, une armoire à glace blonde « n'ayant rien dans la tête » selon la même personne et futur mari de sa petite sœur. Ce que Lightning désapprouvait totalement. Et de la noiraude avec son sourire carnassier. En face du bureau se trouvait deux sièges en cuir noir. Plusieurs casiers contenant des dossiers administratifs et autre se situait au coin de la pièce. Le bureau en lui-même était parfaitement rangé, en concordance avec son propriétaire.

La blonde finit de signer ses feuilles administratives et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de son supérieur. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua et un « entrez sergent » se fit entendre. Lightning entra :

-Je savais que c'était vous sergent.

-Au son des percussions sur la porte hein ?

Amodar rit :

-Haha ! Exact ! Le son est reconnaissable entre tous.

-Vous avez bien une ouïe surdeveloppée car à vrai dire je ne vois pas en quoi ma manière de toquer est différente de celle des autres, bref, pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ?

-Droit au but hein ?

Le lieutenant Amodar, un homme à la forte corpulence et aux cheveux grisonnants connaissait la blonde depuis ses début dans l'armée, il reconnut ses talents et la prit sous son aile grâce à son potentiel inné.

-Selon des chasseurs, une horde de monstres aurait été aperçue dans les environs de la forêt de Bodhum...

-Et vous voulez que je m'en occupe c'est ça ? Le coupa t-elle

-C'est exact, voyant la mine dépitée de Lightning il sourit, allons, ça ne vous fera pas de mal.

-Mais pourquoi dois-je me charger des basses besognes, sans vous manquer de respect mon lieutenant, je suis sergent quand même

-Je vous l'accorde, cependant cela paraît louche, ces derniers jours il y a eu un nombre important de monstres dans les environs, alors il se peut que cette fois-ci ce ne soit pas que quelques petits monstres auxquels vous aurez affaire. Soyez prudente, que ferais-je sans ma précieuse Lightning ?

Lightning soupira, à vos ordres

-Vous m'en voyez ravi !

Lightning sortit après avoir fait son habituel salut militaire alla au volant d'une moto de service en direction de la forêt de Bodhum nommée Black Forest du fait de ses arbres aux feuillages noir corbeau et qu'elles ne flétrissent jamais. C'est un cycle sans fin.

Lightning se posta devant la forêt et se retira de son destrier mécanique. C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient. Lightning déploya ses sens aiguisés de soldat, la main sur le pommeau de son pistolame SANCTUM et s'enfonça dans la forêt lugubre. Elle ne tarda pas à percevoir les souffles rauques et des pas lourds se répercutant sur le sol. Tout en s'avançant souplement et discrètement, elle fouillait les alentours de ses yeux à la recherche d'un ennemi quelconque. Malheureusement elle se retrouva face deux béhémoths, l'un un roi l'autre sans doute son sous-fifre. Les bêtes grognèrent à la vue de notre héroïne. Cette dernière se mit sur la défense et analysa la situation.

_Il fallait forcément que je tombe sur deux béhémoths... D'autant plus que l'un est un roi... Sérieusement, mon lieutenant vous exagérez la !... Je suis dans un espace restreint malgré qu'ils aient déraciné une bonne partie des arbres... C'est dérangeant sur le fait que mes mouvements sont limités... Ils sont deux contre moi en plus... Va falloir que je fasse attention... Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller hein ?_

D'un coup de main, sa lame se transforma en pistolet et fit feu sur le plus puissant des deux, du sang violet gicla sous l'assaut des balles. La cible ne fit qu'avancer sans tenir compte de ses blessures et soudain chargea en direction de la blonde. L'assaut fut évité d'une roulade mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le deuxième arriva. N'ayant pas le temps d'une esquive, elle para de sa lame mais l'assaut fut tellement violent qu'elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres et se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre. L'impact fut violent et la sonna. Le béhémoth revint à la charge. Retrouvant ses esprits au dernier moment elle esquiva mais fut blessée à la côte. La bête terrassa facilement l'arbre qu'il projeta au loin. Le sous-fifre perdit les pédales et vit rouge, le roi hurla et galopa en direction du sergent déjà blessée. Aucun répit... De plus ils l'avaient pris en tenaille. Essoufflée, celle-ci se releva péniblement et attendit le bon moment pour esquiver,d'un saut en l'air, non sans douleur. La blessure la tiraillait mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Elle pensait que ses deux opposants s'entrechoqueraient mais l'impact ne vint pas. _Merde ! En l'air je ne peux pas me mouvoir librement même avec l'appareil anti-G ! Fais chier ! _Elle se mit de manière à ce que quand elle attérisse elle puisse au moins trancher son ennemi et attendit l'impact... Qui ne vint pas, mais plutôt une projection qui éloigna notre héroïne.

-Eh bien Light, je te trouve bien impertinente aujourd'hui ! Les héros arrivent toujours à la dernière minute ! Aha ! » L'inconnu ou plutôt l'inconnue offrit un grand sourire au sergent.

-Officier Raikes, comment vous permettez-vous une telle familiarité avec moi ?

-Allons, Light, à chaque fois c'est le même cinéma... Et comme d'hab' je vais te répondre...

- « Qu'en dehors du QG et quand nous sommes toutes les deux, tu me tutoiies » merci, je sais.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Je me le demande... Au fait Raikes.

-Hmm ?

-Un Snow c'est suffisant alors ne pique pas ses remarques stupides. Parce que si il y en a deuxième je pète les plombs

Ces paroles firent rire la brune, Haha ! N'empêche qu'à ce train là, ce sera ton beau frère

-M'en parle pas...

-Bon, et si on s'occupait de ces mignons béhémoths ?

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Et t'appelles ça mignon ? J'imagine pas ton genre d'hommes...

-Hey ! C'est moi qui fait les railleries ici !

-Dans ce cas là, obéis à mes ordres.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie quand même !

-Coup de bol.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un 'merci'.

Raikes marmonna un « tête de mule » dont Lightning perçut le bourdonnement.

-Tu disais ?

-Rien,rien je réfléchissais. Bon et si on s'occupait de ces béhémoths ?

Lightning maugréa un « idiote »

-Tu disais ?

-Rien, rien

Raikes resta sceptique mais laissa passer.

-Bon, je m'occupe du roi et toi Light tu t'occupes de l'autre.

-Quoi ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

-Euh...Mais rien du tout...

-Sous entends-tu que je suis moins forte que toi ?

-Mais pas du tout...

-Miss je ne fais pas mon travail et je réprime les autres !

-Quoi ? Répètes un peu ?

-T'as très bien compris !

-Tu oses me faire des remarques Miss j'ai un balai dans le *** (O_O Quelle vulgarité!)

-Bien sur que j'ose ! Parce que moi au moins je soudoie pas mes supérieurs pour qu'ils me gardent !

-Mais n'importe quoi !

Les béhémoths, laissés en plan et dans l'incompréhension totale, décidèrent d'intervenir. Nos protagonistes, énervées d'être interrompues dans leur querelle répliquèrent en même temps :

-VOS GUEULES !

Les béhémoths, pris de peur, reculèrent d'un pas. Leurs deux opposantes se chamaillaient et ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. (Alors ils décidèrent de taper la causette. ) Du coté de nos deux chamailleuses, elles se disputaient, voire s'insultaient mais les mots sortant de la bouche de l'autre ne les blessaient point. Après tout ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. Ce genre de situation rendait leur missions, à la base maussades et ennuyeuse, plus amusantes. Cela dit leurs missions étaient toujours menées à bien, ce qui leur valaient respect de leurs collègues et supérieurs.

-Bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais les béhémoths attendent je pense.

-Attendre une mort certaine ? Ce n'est pas banal, plaisanta la noiraude.

-Franchement Raikes... Des fois...

-Des fois quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu rêves de moi ?

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. Rétorqua la blonde

-Light ! Tu es dure avec moi !

-A qui le veux-tu... A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle pris d'assaut la bête la plus imposante. Sa blessure ? Elle s'en fichait.

-Hey ! Il était pour moi !

-Ah bon ? Trop tard. Le sergent affichait un petit sourire en coin qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son officier.

-Alors là... Tu ne payes rien pour attendre !

Lightning fit un bond en avant et percuta la bête de sa lame aiguisée, un râle de douleur sortit de sa gueule et il s'apprêta à riposter dans l'intention de la blesser mais il ne toucha que du vide, par manque de rapidité. Par perte de contrôle, il enclencha sa fureur bestiale et se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière avant d'arracher sa corne et de hurler de rage.

-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

-Très drôle toi, tu sais que c'est très difficile de réfléchir sur le fait de t'aider ou pas. La noiraude, esquivant un coup de griffe du moins imposant, répondit.

-Ben vas-y prends tout ton temps, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu peux même aller te taper un café chez Lebreau si l'envie te prend, ça presse pas tu vois.

-J'avoue que l'idée d'un bon café est tentante, mais je préfère t'aider.

Lightning soupira, _Ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible..._ pensa t-elle.

-En formation.

-Tu comptes l'utiliser maintenant ? C'est trop tôt, amusons-nous encore un peu.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire vois-tu.

C'était au tour de Raikes de soupirer, _Elle est pas drôle... _se disait-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! Désolé pour l'attente, j'avais pas vraiment de temps libre ces temps-ci ^^". Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont commenté, ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Raikes se posta en diagonale du King Behemoth ainsi que Lightning sur le côté adjacent de cette dernière à une distance raisonnable.

-Tu es prète ?

-Toujours !

-Let's finish this !

D'un mouvement agile et synchronisé elles se mirent en position d'attaque.

-Operation X (à prononcer à l'anglaise)

Une voix électronique répondit à Lightning

-_Processus de lancement enclenché, vérification de l'état de l'utilisateur énergie vitale : 73% en chute constante, taux de fatigue : 12% en légère augmentation, capacité physique : bonne . Autorisation du processus de modification cellulaire. Chargement : 11%...27% …63%...99%...100% Activation : Quels éléments sont concernés._

_-_Les éléments B1 et B2, J1 et J2 ainsi que G27.

-_Modification terminée._

**Mog :**** Vous n'avez sans doute rien compris ?**

**C'est normal. Je vais vous expliquer kupo :**

**Operation X est le nom de la technique de modification cellulaire et du matériel. Pour l'activer il suffit de prononcer son nom . Mais seulement Raikes et Lightning peuvent s'en servir car ce sont les deux meilleures soldats du régiment de Bodhum. Utilisée sans aucune maîtrise, cette technique peut s'avérer dangereuse voire mortelle en allant jusqu'à la dislocation des membres. Même Amodar ne peut pas l'utiliser compte-tenu de son âge avancé. De plus il faut un modulateur Anti-G modifié spécialement par le technicien le plus renommé de Bodhum et servant aussi de pilote à l'armée : Sazh. Père de famille, il considère Lightning et Serah comme ses filles à part-entière. Tout comme Amodar, il les a vues grandir et Dajh, son fils, s'étant beaucoup attaché à elles, ces dernières sont comme les membres de sa famille kupo... On s'est un peu éloigné du sujet là... Où en étais-je kupo... Ah oui je me souviens kupo ! **

**Lors du lancement, une voix mécanique analyse l'état physique de son utilisateur pour garantir sa sécurité et vérifier si il est apte à l'utiliser. Si l'analyse est négative, le processus s'arrètera automatiquement. Si elle est positive, l'ordinateur demande les coordonnées des éléments à modifier et l'utilisateur répond. La suite, c'est maintenant kupo !**

Une énergie importante se déversa dans les jambes, les bras ainsi que la Gunblade de Raïkes et Lightning, multipliant ainsi la puissance des coups et la vitesse de déplacment dans un laps de temps très limité.

A une vitesse fulgurante et une puissance effroyable, elles tranchèrent leur ennemi qui mourrut dans un dernier hurlement de douleur.

Vu du dessus on ne distingua qu'une vive lumière prenant la forme d'une croix. D'où le nom de la technique : _Xcross._

-Plus qu'un ! Dit Raikes d'un ton qui se voulait victorieux.

D'un mouvement presque imperceptible leur arme se changea en arme à feu. Elles mirent en joug leur dernier opposant :

-Feu ! _Xcannon !_

Et tirèrent. La bête perdit la vie instantanément dû à la frappe dévastatrice des coups de feu, laissant la même trace que son prédécesseur. Les deux victorieuses rangèrent leur arme et le sergent sortit un émetteur qu'elle alluma et mit à son oreille :

-Centrale. Ici équipe 13 au rapport. Demande d'une équipe de nettoyage sur le secteur 63.9. A vous.

La voix d'un homme lui répondit :

-Ici Centrale, bien reçu une équipe arrive sur le champ. Terminé.

Lightning rangea son émetteur à sa place et ce fut à ce moment que la brune se prononça en démarrant la marche :

-C'est parti pour faire le rapport ! Dit- elle d'un ton faussement enjoué

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça hein ? Soupira le sergent

-Hey ! A qui le veux-tu ? Mon truc c'est l'action ! Pas les paroles, discours et surtout pas les papiers. C'est tellement ennuyant...

-Par contre quand il s'agit de me charrier, là tu te fais plaisir...

-Comme si tu t'en plaignais ! Rétorqua t-elle, laissant poindre un sourire carnassier.

Lightning soupira :

-Un boulet comme Snow est déjà suffisant, pas besoin d'un deuxième.

**Du côté de Snow et Serah :**

**Snow :** Atchoum !

**Serah :** A tes souhaits.

**De retour dans la forêt :**

Raikes fit la moue, croisant les bras :

-Hey ! Tu es vraiment méchante avec moi !

-Oooooh... Pauvre de toi... Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Raikes la tapa du poing gentiment sur l'épaule de son sergent :

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! C'est MOI qui charrie, dit-elle en accentuant le « moi » et se pointant du doigt, qui plus est, concernant Snow, assume ton rôle de future belle-sœur. C'est pour bientôt~

**Snow et Serah :**

**Snow :** ATCHOUM !

**Serah :** A tes souhaits.

Lightning fit une mine sévère :

-Pas si je le tue avant.

**Snow et Serah :**

**Snow : **AAAAAAAAATCHOUM ! * frissonne violemment** ***

**Serah :** Eh ben, ça va Snow, T'es malade ?

**Snow :** Ben non... Je comprends pas... * se gratte la tête en signe d'incompréhension *

A cette remarque la brune rit :

Dans ce cas tu ne mettras plus les criminels derrière les barreaux mais tu seras mise derrière les barreaux telle une criminelle. T'imagines comment se sentirait Serah ? Non seulement elle perd l'homme de sa vie mais en plus c'est sa sœur adorée qui l'a tué. Quelle cruauté !

Lightning grogna. Elles arrivèrent devant leur deux roues respectif. L'un était garé n'importe comment. Lightning soupira à nouveau, exaspérée :

-Rappelles moi où t'as eu ton permis ?

-Ben c'était soit ça soit tu te faisais manger par le Béhémoth. Au choix.

-Tu es désespérante tu sais ?

Raikes ne lui répondit pas, ne lui offrant que son sourire habituel et alla chevaucher sa moto :

-On fait la course ?

-Encore ? Pour avoir ta revanche ? Tu n'en as pas marre de perdre ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Moi, Lightning ? Dit-elle, chevauchant à son tour son destrier mécanique.

-T'as un handicap avec ta blessure, alors j'en profite.

La blonde sourit d'un air satisfait :

-Je suis sure que je peux quand même te battre.

-On va voir ça ! Elle démarra son cavalier et partit en trombe, Let's go !

[…]

-Tu disais ?

-Roh ça va hein !

Elles garèrent leur véhicule et entrèrent par la porte de service par le biais d'une carte magnétique. Elles marchaient dans les couloirs et à une intersection la blonde intervint :

-Bon, ben c'est ici que l'on se sépare

-Hein ? Dit la noiraude incrédule

-Pas de familiarités avec moi caporal Raikes, moi je vais à l'infirmerie tandis que vous, vous allez faire le rapport au Lieutenant.

-Mais-

-On ne discute pas, c'est un ordre. Sur ces mots elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Raikes, laissée seule, passa une main dans ses cheveux et marmonna un « à vos ordres... Sergent » non sans un grognement.

[…]

Lightning sortit du hall du bâtiment après une journée de travail. Malgré sa blessure qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, elle gardait son visage impassible et sa droiture exemplaire. Les néons et lampadaires éclairaient rues et ruelles assombries par l'éclat nocturne. Malgré l'heure tardive, les lumières des appartements et les quelques personnes passant démontraient que la ville n'était toujours pas endormie. La blonde regarda sa montre, _00h23..._ pensa t-elle. Elle savait que sa petite sœur l'attendait, peu importe l'heure à laquelle le sergent finissait, la cadette restait éveillée jusqu'au retour de l'aînée. C'était une habitude, une manière à Serah de dire « je t'attendrais toujours, alors s'il te plait reviens moi. »

Lighning emprunta le chemin habituel pour rentrer. Elle n'habitait seulement qu'à quelques minutes de son lieu de travail donc la voiture ne s'imposait pas. Son sixième sens de soldat l'alerta, elle était suivie, et pas par n'importe qui. La personne qui la suivait dégageait une aura sombre et malsaine. Au travers d'une ruelle vide de monde, l'aura se rapprocha dangereusement du sergent. Une attaque. Une parade. _Qu... ?_ L'opposant revint à sa place d'un bond en arrière. A vrai dire ils sont deux une femme et un homme.

-Qui êtes-vous !

Un rire lugubre de la part de l'homme aux cheveux bleus nuit. Les yeux noirs, la peau légèrement plus blanche que la normale, un bouc ornait son menton, démontrant sa maturité. Vêtu d'une longue veste noire, d'un pantalon large et de bottes de même couleur.

-Ça faisait longtemps Lightning, répondit une voix féminine. Cette femme dégageait une sensualité dangereuse et tentatrice. Ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau encadraient l'ovale parfaitement dessiné de son visage. Ses lèvres immaculées d'un rouge à lèvres ténébreux laissaient place à un sourire démoniaque. Lightning écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction _Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Des bribes de sa mémoire venait de se projeter dans sa tête, les battements de son cœur entamait un rythme effréné et la peur la gagnait pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents.

-Je le répète, qui êtes vous !

-Allons, tu devrais avoir une petite idée de qui nous somme non ? Malgré tout ce temps... répondit une voix doucement dangereuse

-Ce... N'est pas possible ! Vous êtes morts !

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de répondre :

-A croire que non Lightning.

-... Ce n'est pas possible... Pas vous... Pas vous père et mère...

Les deux êtres vêtus de noir entamèrent une mélodie glaciale par leur rire.

-Tu t'en souviens finalement ?

La peur se marquait amplement sur le visage de la militaire

-Non, je n'y crois pas... Je vous ai enterrés !

-En es tu vraiment certaine ?

-Qu... ? Les mots n'arrivaient plus à sortir, trop de sentiments refoulés refaisaient surface, son cœur allait exploser tellement la pression était forte.

Les parents de Lightning matérialisèrent leur arme, une étrange épée entourée de runes et des ailes aussi noires que le jais et aux reflets ténébreux prenaient forme dans leur dos. Face à cette transformation, le soldat sortit sa gunblade et se mit en position offensive. Les êtres démoniaques affichaient un large rictus sur leurs lèvres :

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous battre ma fille ?

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à repartir la queue entre les jambes même si la seule issue est la mort.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous.

-On verra bien. Lightning savait que c'était perdu d'avance mais sa fierté de soldat l'empêchait de fuir.

-Tu commences chérie?

-OK mon amour.

Un pied décolla du sol et soudain une douleur atroce prenait Lightning au niveau de son bandage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda sa blessure... Le sang coulait à flot. La femme revint à son point de départ.

-Chéri, ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, autant en finir maintenant.

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce.

Un bruit abominable résonna. Le bruit de la chair transpercé avec violence. Du sang gicla dans tous les sens. Un organe ayant était touché. Le cœur pour être plus précis. Celui de notre héroïne.

-C'est fini, allons nous en. Au revo...

Le son n'atteignait plus les oreilles du sergent et sa vision perdait de sa netteté. Lightning tomba à terre de tout son poids. Le visage bloqué par une expression horrifiée, tordu par la douleur. A présent plus rien ne bougeait, seulement du sang qui continuait de se déverser et se répandait, formant une mare à l'aspect effroyable. La vie l'avait quitté. Le sergent Lightning Farron de l'escadron de Bodhum était morte.

* * *

The End? Or not the End, à vous de décider ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

****Bonjour à tous, encore désolé pour l'attente, beaucoup m'ont dit que le chapitre précédent ne pouvait pas être une fin, c'est exact, cependant j'avais mentionné une fin en rapport avec le titre du chapitre qui est "Le début de la fin", concernant Raikes eh bien dire que c'est Fang est autorisé mais l'affirmer... Le sujet s'éclaircira dans les chapitres à venir. Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews et d'avoir bien voulu lire ma fanfiction, je sais qu'elle n'est pas superbe par rapport à celle d'Onigiri's Face et Kiwi64 mais je fais de mon mieux ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

PS: Etant nouvelle, je n'ai pas encore de Béta alors si quelqu'un est d'accord pour m'assister je suis preneuse, sauf toi Aly :P

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Ce qui devrait se passer...**

La pluie s'abattait gravement sur le cimetière de Bodhum. On n'entendait aucun bruit, seulement celui de l'eau, de la pluie et des larmes. Le temps accompagnait l'ambiance présente dans cet endroit où le repos éternel était d'ordre pour les défunts. Plusieurs pierres tombales étaient disposées en colonne, certaines dataient et d'autres se faisaient plus récentes. Au milieu de ce site mortuaire on pouvait appercevoir des corps en mouvement, accompagnant un grand réceptacle bien taillé et noir, dessus se posaient un uniforme militaire ainsi qu'une arme prenant la forme d'une épée entourés de fleurs aux nuances colorées et s'accordant entre elles, un cercueil, sur lequel était gravé un nom, Lightning FARRON. Le cercueil fut déposé devant plusieurs rangées de chaises, à la vue des proches de la défunte,parmi eux se trouvaient Serah, Snow, Raikes accompagnée du lieutenant Amodar et du régiment de Bodhum, tous habillés en tenue militaire, Sazh ainsi que Dajh se trouvaient aussi à cet endroit où personne n'espère un jour devoir y aller, que ce soit pour sa propre mort ou pour enterrer un proche. Certaines personnes laissaient libre cours à leurs sentiments ravageurs et à leurs larmes destructrices, d'autres affichaient une mine sombre ou un visage dépité par la tristesse. Le lieutenant Amodar s'avanca et se posta derrière le cercueil en face de tout le monde et fut le premier à s'xprimer, ouvrant le bal à cette funeste cérémonie qu'était l'enterrement.

-Le sergent Lightning Farron était un soldat exemplaire, la meilleure parmi mes rangs. Jamais elles n'avaient failli à une seule de ses missions et elle travaillait sans cesse d'arrache pieds, il rit avec mélancolie, nombre de fois je lui ai dit de prendre des jours de repos et elle déclinait toujours mes offres, dans le seul but que Serah ait la meilleure éducation possible. Elle avait un coeur unique et si pur, froid à l'extérieur mais chaud et apaisant à l'intérieur. Elle a mise sa vie au service de l'armée, au service des citoyens depuis son plus jeune âge afin de garantir calme et prospérité. Si jamais nous retrouvons son meurtrier je peux vous garantir que sa peine sera des plus conséquentes. Afin de remercier sa bravoure et son courage exemplaire, il s'avança vers la cadette des Farron placée au premier rang, mademoiselle Farron je vous remets sa légion d'honneur ainsi que son uniforme et son insigne primé par l'étoile représentant l'élite. Ses effectifs vous seront quand il vous plaira. Je vous remercie.

A la fin de son discours Amodar alla se mettre devant ses troupes, dos à ses soldats. Serah était accrochée désespérément aux bras de Snow, les larmes se déversant à flots. Raikes sortit des rangs et prit place à l'endroit où son supérieur se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt et se prononça à son tour couvrant tous les invités du regard, ses prunelles assombries par le chagrin.

-Une étoile est remontée au ciel... Lightning Farron était mon sergent, ma collègue de travail mais aussi une amie, c'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Tous ses bons moments passés avec elle sont inoubliables, ils sont et resteront à jamais gravés dans mon coeur... Je dois avouer que beaucoup de fois j'ai fait des gourdes et que je l'énervais, mais elle n'en tenait pas rigueur, c'est dans son caractère..., elle baissa la tête et respira profondément et parla plus doucement, presque à elle même, qui... m'accompagnera pour les missions...? Qui fera des courses de moto avec moi...? Qui osera me charier...? Qui m'offrira ces si rares sourires dont toi seule avait le secret...? Qui me remettra dans le droit chemin quand je déraperais...?, elle reprit d'un ton plus ferme, tant de bons moments passés avec toi. Tu es unique Lightning... Personne ne pourra te remplacer... Jamais... Tu comptais énormément pour moi... Adieu... Et merci sergent...

Raikes alla déposer son couvre-chef de caporal en guise de remerciement de tout ce que son sergent avait pu faire pour elle, on pouvait appercevoir malgré les gouttes de pluie des larmes, des larmes solitaires...

Ce fut au tour de Serah accompagnée de Snow de faire son discours. La dernière des Farron portait une robe aux couleurs noires avec de longs gants de même couleur et Snow portait un costume dans les teints sombres de même. Les couleurs s'accordaient à "l'occasion" de ce jour. L'émotion submergeait totalement Serah mais pour sa soeur, pour se prononcer en son honneur elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'xprima, essayant de maitriser son souffle saccadé.

-Lightning... Comme vous le savez tous, ma seule famille m'a été enlevée... Elle a toujours su veiller sur moi, elle a veillé à mon bonheur... Mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement remercié pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour moi... Quand nos parents sont décédés, elle a renoncé à sa vie d'adolescente pour rentre dans l'armée afin de pouvoir nous nourrir et nous loger... Personne n'aurait pu faire pareil mais elle elle l'a fait... Elle a toujours veillé à ce que j'ai une belle vie..., les larmes se déversaient sur son visage meurtri, je t'aimais tellement... Repose en paix auprès de papa et maman Light... Merci infiniment..., la douleur était trop grande, une partie d'elle est partie en même temps que sa soeur, elle éclata en sanglots. Snow la serra fortement dans ses bras, frottant gentiment son dos afin de la rassurer.

-... Light, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment apprécié et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, j'ai tout fait pour tu acceptes notre relation à moi et Serah, tu m'as souvent hurlé dessus, traité d'idiot ou d'abruti, tu m'as même frappé un bon nombre de fois... Tout ceci me manque à présent... J'aurai voulu te voir accepter notre relation et aller à notre mariage... J'aurai aimé te connaitre un peu mieux et partager plus de bons moments avec toi... Je te le jure sur ma vie que je protègerais Serah et l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... grande soeur...

On entendit un petit enfant interpelé son père, c'était Dajh

-Dis papa, pourquoi tata Lightning elle est dans ce truc comme maman?

Les mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres

-Parce qu'elle va dans un monde meilleur...

Ces mots prononcés, une musique au son militaire entama sa mélodie, une mélodie propice à l'ambiance. Les sons résonnaient à travers le cimetière mais aussi à travers les coeurs. Le cercueil fut enterré. Le corps revint à sa source, à notre Mère la Terre, nous sommes nés poussière et nous finirons poussière. La cérémonie s'acheva avec le silence de la pluie, des pleurs et de cette sombre mélodie...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! ^^ désolé de toujours mettre autant de temps pour publier un chapitre et je suppose que j'en perds mes lecteurs à cause de ça. N'étant jamais connectée sur je ne réponds jamais à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne les lis pas et qu'elles ne font pas plaisir, au contraire! Beaucoup me disent que Raikes = Fang, c'est vrai que la ressemblance est très présente et dans les futurs chapitres vous saurez pourquoi, mais elles sont deux personnes différentes ^^ Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos reviews même si pour le dernier chapitre y'en avait moins que pour les chapitres précédents. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et je dois dire que peut être une fois cette fic terminée je retravaillerais dessus pour la rendre meilleure :) Voili Voilou! Bonne lecture à vous! En espérant des reviews ^^ et j'allais oublier, merci quand même à vous inconnus qui lisaient ma fic mais qui ne commentent pas ^^

* * *

**Bodyguard: Chapitre 3**

**Mais qui ne se passera pas...»**

La Mort... Est-ce la fin de toute chose...? Ou le début d'un nouveau commencement? Beaucoup ont démontré que la première hypothèse était la plus plausible, mais apparemment ce ne sera pas le cas pour l'histoire de Lightning Farron...

Bodhum, une ville qui, d'habitude, arbore une tranquilité sereine et un calme prospère, nous dévoilait, en cette nuit agitée par la pluie, un visage effroyable. Dans une petite rue parmi tant d'autres gisait un corps sans vie, le corps du sergent Lightning Farron. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé...? Nul ne le savait.

[...]

"O-où suis-je?" pensais-j, les ténèbres m'entouraient, son atmosphère caressant ma peau de sa main froide et effrayante. J'avançais depuis je ne sais combien de temps, mais le paysage restait le même, noir. Soudain un rire aiguë, sans nul doute celui d'une femme, résonna. Des frissons me parcoururent et je mis ma main sur mon pistolame Sanctum, cherchant des yeux la provenance de ce rire. Je m'arrêta, une femme à la peau blafarde et aux cheveux bleu nuit se trouvait devant moi. Ses cheveux dévalaient en cascade sur ses épaules et le bout de ses mèches étaient argentés. Son regard se posa sur moi, un regard pourpre qui pourrait évoquer la chaleur mais qui était glacial. C'était les seules différences que je pouvais comparer... Avec moi...

Elle revêtait le même uniforme que moi, à l'identique, or, à partir d'un certain rang chaque tenue est unique. Les frissons parcourant mon échine s'intensifièrent. Je brandis mon épée.

"Qui es tu? Dis je d'un ton menaçant.

-Ça ne se voit pas? Me répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

-Qui es-tu!

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas exactement la même tête que toi mais en ton honneur je me suis habillée spécialement comme toi.

Ce sourire suspendu à ses lèvres me donnaient la nausée.

-Qui. Es. Tu.

-Je suis toi."

De nouveaux frissons me parcoururent mais je cachais mon ressenti à mon opposante, ne voulant pas me montrer inférieure. Je la défiai du regard.

"-Foutaises.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur~

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Ah bon? Alors pourquoi trembles-tu?"

Je regarda mon corps et remarqua que je tremblais de tout mes membres.

"Qu...?!"

Elle se moqua à nouveau de moi.

"-Je suis toi il y a quelques années de cela.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi!

-Oh mais je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas qu'une simple humaine, tu es bien plus que ça, et moi je suis le bien plus que ça.

-Balivernes!

-Ahlala... Ça en devient chiant... Les humains sont toujours lents à la détente... Qu'est ce que ça peut m'ennuyer...

Je me mis en position d'attaque.

-Operation -

-Laisse tomber Lightning, de toute façon tu n'es plus de ce monde.

-De quoi tu parles!

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu as été tuée par tes parents, quelle ironie, ils t'ont donné la vie et ils te la reprenne, mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre vu que c'était pour me faire revenir à la vie."

Ses paroles eurenet l'effet d'un choc, le genre de choc qui te coupe le souffle. Les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, les blessures aussi, revenaient. Je hurlais de douleur mais mes cris furent vite étouffés par le sang qui sortait de ma bouche. Mes jambes lachèrent et j'atteris au sol... Non, dans une mare de sang, MON sang... J'appuyais avec ma main sur la plaie de ma poitrine, tentant vainement de calmer l'hémoragie. Je vivais dans le pire cauchemar, et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Cette douleur insupportable qui me déchirait sans cesse, et elle, qui était là debout, se riant de moi. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi impuissante... Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que tout s'arrête, qu'elle m'achève, mais au fond de moi je savais que ce serait sans fin.

"-Ne t'en fais pas Lightning, ici tu ne peux pas mourir...~"

Elle avanca lentement, très lentement vers moi, tellement lentement que chaque pas me paraissait être une éternité, mais peut être était-ce ma conscience qui me jouait des tours et que j'étais devenue folle. Mais une chose était sûre, j'étais tombée en Enfer et elle était l'incarnation du diable en personne. Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur et s'accroupit. Avec deux doigts elle releva mon menton et plongea son regard dévoreur dans le mien.

"-Merci~" Me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Elle enfonça sa main dans la blessure au niveau de ma poitrine et puis, plus rien.

Un rugissement retentit dans toute la ville de Bodhum, les habitants alertés regardèrent dans tous les sens pour connaître la provenance. Quelques secondes plus tard un building explosa et ce fut la panique générale, les habitants se mirent à courir, hurlant de terreur.

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment, non loin de l'explosion se trouvait trois personnes, une femme accroupie, perchée au bord du bâtiment analysant la situation et deux hommes qui attendaient ses ordres. C'était une femme à la peau tannée et à la stature élancée. Sa coiffure lui donnait un côté sauvage et ce grain de beauté qui s'était posé en dessous un de ses yeux, comme pour souligner la couleur de ceux-ci, deux émeraudes brut, elle portait un sari bleu qui laissaient entrevoir dertaines parties de son corps cachée par une brassière noire. Tout chez elle respirait la sauvagerie et l'exotisme. De son tatouage au bras, jusqu'à son accent en passant par sa lance taillée de manière unique avec une lame de chaque côté, cette femme avait dû faire tourner la tête de plus d'un.

"-Hope, lance un sort d'illusion afin de détourner l'attention des soldats et quand à toi Rygdea balance tes troupes afin de sécuriser le périmètre et de calmer les habitants, je me charge de Lightning.

-Mais -

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hope, Cid et Vanille sont déjà en route, mais si vous voulez, après avoir fini votre boulot, vous pourrez me rejoindre.

-D'accord, on te fait confiance.

-Fais attention à toi Fang

Elle leur afficha un grand sourire.

-Bien sur! Je suis la grande Oerba Yun Fang après tout! Un peu de respect quand même! Allez, allez-y maintenant avant que je vous botte les fesses, le temps presse."

Ses paroles suffirent à les calmer et les deux hommes se dispersèrent. La jeune femme reprit son sérieux.

"Désolée, Hope, Rygdea... Mais ils ne viendront pas, je compte m'en charger personnellement..."

Elle se releva et prit une grande respiration.

"Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça Claire..."

Elle sauta du haut du bâtiment.

[…]

Fang atterrit à quelques mètres de ce qui semblait être Lightning. Ses cheveux avaient pris la couleur de celle d'un corbeau et étaient légèrement plus long, ses yeux étaient rouge sang et sans pupille et sa peau était plus pâle que la normale. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, deux grandes cornes ornaient sa tête et de grandes ailes noires quelques peu difformes avaient poussé. Son pistolame avait été remplacée par une grosse lame un peu rouillée par le sang de ses précédentes victimes sur les bords mais toujours aussi imposante.

« Level 3 hein..., murmura Fang, donc je suppose que la causette c'est pas trop ton truc. »

Un hurlement en guise de réponse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais..., elle sortit une petite fiole de son sari, heureusement que tu m'avais donné ca, sinon je ne pourrais jamais te vaincre, dommage que les effets ne soient que temporaires mais je vais devoir me contenter de ça. »

Elle ouvrit la fiole et but son contenu. Des longues ailes blanches se matérialisèrent ainsi qu'un halo de la même couleur, elles avaient quelques reflets bleus océans agrémentant un effet de douceur à autant de pureté. On pouvait aussi remarqué que la marque à son épaule droite s'était illuminée. Fang, ou autrement reconnue, l'ange numéro 6 représentant la beauté, Michael, on raconte que c'est l'ange la plus belle qui puisse exister. Elle fit bouger ses ailes afin de se réhabituer après tant de temps d'abstinence.

« Ca ne fait pas de mal de reprendre enfin ses pouvoirs, ça faisait une plombe la vache, mais va falloir que je m'y mette à fond direct contre toi, heureusement pour moi que tu ne maitrises pas ton niveau Lightning, ou dois-je dire Lilith ? »

Le démon perdit patience et attaqua d'un droit suivit d'un revers côté gauche à une vitesse incroyable pour une arme aussi imposante, l'ange para et se dégagea vite fait mais Lilith repartit sans tarder à l'assaut. La noiraude esquiva mais quand elle se rendit compte que la créature des Enfers allait pourfendre un immeuble elle se téléporta et dévia son coup. Trouvant une faille, elle planta sa lance dans l'artère phémorale du démon qui hurla de douleur.

« Tou-ché. »

Elle se distanca un peu de son opposante qui rugissait. Fang l'avait énervé.

« Bon, vu que je t'ai énervée, tu vas me suivre bien gentiment ok ? On ne peut pas rester ici, trop de gens seraient blessés, mais bon je dis ça je dis rien vu que t'en as rien à faire. »

Elle déploya ses ailes et prit son envol suivie de près par Lilith, le démon numéro 9, l'Instabilité. L'allure à laquelle elles allaient était incroyable, l'oeil de l'Homme ne pouvait les apercevoir. Toutes deux atterirent sur un vaste terrain vague à plusieurs kilomètres de Bodhum. L'atterissage de l'ange fut délicat et gracieux alors que celui du démon fut abrupt. Après tout, deux forces qui s'opposent sont forcément contraires ?

« Règle numéro 1 du garde du corps : Toujours obéir aux ordres de son maître. Règle numéro 2 : Ne jamais le blesser et Règle numéro 3 : le protéger jusqu'au péril de sa vie... On dirait que je n'ai pas respecté ces règles, mais bon aujourd'hui est différent et je vais en faire abstraction... Libération level 3 ! »

Les ailes de l'ange s'agrandirent et deux halos vinrent entourer ses bras et sa marque s'étendit sur son bras avant de l'englober complètement. Contrairement aux démons, les levels ne faisaient pas tellement changer le physique des invocateurs mais comme les êtres maléfiques ils décuplaient leurs forces. Tout le monde ne maitrise pas ce stade et vu que Fang a un temps limité, le fait de l'utiliser lui raccourcit encore plus son temps donné. Elle posa un pied devant elle puis disparut, Lilith se mit en position de garde et regardait les alentours, scannant les environs à la recherche de l'envoyée du Ciel.

« Je suis là~ »

Elle disparut.

« Ah non, je suis là. »

Elle disparut à nouveau.

« Ou peut être encore la~ »

Lilith ne bougeait pas, analysant les déplacements de l'ange et quand elle sentit que ce fut le bon moment elle se téléporta et l'attaqua de plein fouet, une attaque qui fut parée avec tant bien que mal, Lilith en profita pour lui mettre un grand coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Urgh... ! »

Fang fut expulsée violemment au sol avec quelques côtes brisées.

« 'Tain ! Je n'aurais pas... dû jouer avec elle, en plus je n'ai pas repris la totalité de mes pouvoirs... Fais chier ! »

Son souffle était entrecoupé à cause du choc, elle se releva difficilement puis repartit à la charge.

« Cette fois-ci je vais y aller à fond ! »

La lance et l'épée, deux armes aussi redoutables l'une que l'autre, qui peuvent tuer mais aussi protéger, alliant grâce et agilité. L'une œuvre pour le bien, l'autre pour le mal. C'était un combat à mort. Une seule issue possible. Fang et Lightnig enchaînaient les coups à une vitesse fulgurante chacune portant des coups fatals à l'autre. La noiraude faiblissait à vue d'oeil et ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait mais elle continuait de se battre avec bravoure. Sauf que...

« Nan pas maintenant ! »

Les plumes de ses ailes se dispersèrent et son halo disparut. Le sable du sablier venait de finir de s'écouler. Fang avait perdu ses pouvoirs d'ange. Elle n'était plus qu'une simple humaine à nouveau. Les deux combattantes revinrent au sol, se faisant face. La noiraude arborait une douce expression sur son visage malgré la douleur et le fait qu'elle connaissait l'issue de ce combat. Elle lacha sa lance et tendit ses bras comme pour accueillir le démon. Lilith partit pour un dernier assaut, l'ultime, son épée transperça violemment Fang qui ne dit rien mais qui prit Lightning dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura dans un dernier souffle.

« Reviens-moi... Claire... »


End file.
